


Language Sex Violence Other (DNA Remix)

by amathela



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not as strong as she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Sex Violence Other (DNA Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning Experiences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12924) by astrogirl2. 



Jool is used to blood. DNA comparisons, blood analysis, cell-structure comparisons; she's not one of _those_ girls, never has been.

A vial of blood in a lab, careful and controlled, is nothing like seeing it spilled in combat, imagining -

She's not as strong as she thinks.

(And the problem, really, isn't that everything is different. The problem is that it's the _same,_ common elements rearranged until they don't resemble what they should, mixed up and turned around into something horrible and bizarre. She had a looking glass, once, a trick one; in it, her reflection was stretched and distorted, familiar enough to unsettle, strange enough to grant no comfort. This is like that.)

When she goes to Aeryn for help, she wasn't expecting the gun to feel so much like a simple tool, the chemistry of the chakan oil, the precision of her aim. Aeryn's words of instruction are not comfort, but they are soothing, and her hands, holding Jool's hips steady - sliding down over rough fabric, brushing her hair aside - probably don't mean what she thinks.

She turns, anyway, and substitutes one kind of bravery for another. If she can't be strong, she might as well be bold.


End file.
